A Sweet Dream
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Chi Chi gets an interesting visit from Goku. Post GT. Prequel to Torakak's Tale


Okay, you can read this story separately or as a companion piece for Torakak's Tale. All characters belong to Funmation and Akira Toriyama.  
  
A Sweet Dream  
By Maria Cline  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she climbed into the bed. It had been six months since Goku had left. "I told him to come right back but did he listen? No." She muttered as she stared at the calendar. It had been so hard coping with her husband's disappearance. It wasn't like she was used to being alone but it felt so permanent. Everyone had been supportive for her just like when Goku died the second time. Even Goten had been trying to help out by getting a job as a martial arts instructor.   
  
She lay in her bed as she closed her eyes. Every night, she found it hard to sleep. The same empty feeling make it hard for her to sleep. "Chi Chi?" A familiar high-pitched voice whispered.  
  
"No, it can't be." She muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. Standing there beside the bed was a small boy with wild black hair, a blue shirt with yellow pants, and a long furry tail. "GOKU?!" She screamed as she sat up and hugged the boy tightly. "Goku?! What happened to you?! Where were you?!"  
  
"*cak* you're choking me." The boy said as his face slowly turned blue.  
  
The woman released her death hold as she sat up completely. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Goku said as he looked down in an ashamed way. "I'm sorry for lying to you. But, I want you to know that I can't come back right away."  
  
"Oh, Goku." Chi Chi said as she wiped away her tears. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"You bet! I miss food so much!" Goku exclaimed as his face brightened with excitement.  
  
"I'll go ahead and wake up Goten." She said as she got off of her bed.  
  
"You can't." Goku said softly, "I'm not really here. This is a dream." He gestured to the bed again and Chi Chi saw herself lying there asleep. "See?"  
  
"Where are you?" She asked.  
  
"I can't say. The dragon is letting me talk to you like this. I can only do it once in a while."  
  
"I guess I can't cook for you. Huh?" Chi Chi asked with almost regret in her voice.  
  
"You can. It's your dream. You are in complete control of this part." Goku explained.  
  
"If this is a dream, can't you make yourself look like your real age?" Chi Chi asked, "I miss seeing you as an adult."  
  
"I can't at least, not right now. When I can, I'll do it." He promised. "Don't you like me as a kid?"   
  
Chi Chi smiled a little at Goku's question. "You are cute as a kid but I'm an old woman."   
  
"You don't have to be here." Goku said as he tapped on his temple. "This is your part of the dream, remember? Just think back to when we were the same age. How you looked, how you felt... just think back and concentrate."   
  
She closed her eyes and thought back to when she was a little girl. Memories rolled into her head back to the time they first met. When she was off to get the fan from Master Roshi. She could remember the wind in her hair as she and Goku flew off on the Flying Nimbus for the first time. Even their first little 'fight' that seemed to reflect a possible married life together. "Did I do it?" She asked as she opened her eyes. Goku was still a little boy but he was now just slightly shorter than she was.   
  
"Yup!" Goku nodded happily, "I knew you can do it." He frowned slightly after a second.   
  
"What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked worried as she looked down to check to see if her new form was ugly. It was the same as she was back when she was a kid.   
  
"You need to change your clothes." Goku pointed out to Chi Chi's purple revealing armor.   
  
She stared down at her armor. She wore the armor of her childhood. It was necessary then since dinosaurs and other monsters needed to be fended off with her power helmet and it showed to be the daughter of the Ox-King. She stopped wearing the armor when she grew up and had to wear non-armor for the Budokai. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY OUTFIT?!" Chi Chi screamed as a frying pan appeared in her hand and took a whack at Goku's hard head.  
  
"Ouch!" Goku yelped as he held his head. "Sorry about that," He said.  
  
"*Sigh* That's okay." Chi Chi said as she patted Goku's head gently, "It was a little odd back then. I'll make your food."  
  
*****  
  
It was easier in real life for her to cook especially since she was now much shorter than she was when she was awake. Time passed in a flash as she worked her special skills to make the meal she had promised her long departed husband. As she cooked, questions entered her mind. Is it really a dream or Goku really communicating with her? Is he dead or just far away? And if he's still alive, why won't he come back?  
  
"It's ready." Chi Chi said as she took out the plates and heaved the food over to the table.   
  
"Need help?" Goku asked as he fought not to drool all over the place.  
  
"I'm fine." Chi Chi set the food on the table and sat down. As usual, Goku rushed over to the food and began devouring it at a fast pace.   
  
"Mss *gulp* is delicious." Goku commented as he kept on eating.   
  
"I'm glad you like it." Chi Chi said quietly. "So... how's the food where you are staying at?"  
  
Goku stopped and swallowed. "Oh... well... you see... I haven't eaten in six months."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi Chi yelled out as she facefaulted. "How did you live without eating for six months?"  
  
Goku looked down in sadness. "I can't say. I don't have to eat now but I miss eating so much. Old habits die-hard. Heh heh."  
  
"Okay." Chi Chi said as she watched her husband eat again. "Do you think about me where you are?" She asked softly after Goku stopped.  
  
"Of course I do. I miss you, Chi Chi. I miss you, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Vegita and even Mr. Satan. I wish I can come back but I can't. I can only talk to you here." He said as he pointed to his heart.   
  
"I missed you so much, Goku. I wish we could have more time."  
  
"We do. This is taking place in your mind where time goes by much faster than when you're awake." Goku reasoned, "So, we can spend as much time as we needed here and only a few hours will go by."  
  
Chi Chi rose her eyebrows at Goku's reasoning. "You sound so intelligent. Are the Dragon Balls responsible for that?"  
  
"Nah. You know I'm smarter than I act." Goku grinned, "I'm just naïve."  
  
"I know."   
  
"How're the kids?" Goku asked as Chi Chi fought not to laugh at that question. They are both kids (well in dream form) and their 'kids' are grown-ups.   
  
"Fine. Gohan misses both you and Piccolo but he's coping. He's also training more just in case. He's even training Pan and doing some articles about the benefits of martial arts to the mind."  
  
"That's wonderful. What about Goten? Is he still living here?"  
  
She nodded and looked out the door. "Yes. He's still living here. He and Trunks started doing some heavy-duty training now. In fact, I think they're on the verge of going Super Saiyan 2."  
  
"Cool. How can you tell?"  
  
Chi Chi smirked and replied, "You don't live with the most powerful man in the universe for over thirty years and have two super powerful sons without learning a few tricks. What about you? What are you doing?"  
  
"Training." Goku answered, "I've also been adapting to where I am."  
  
"Is it hard? Are you alone?"  
  
"No. Not really. The people are very friendly and I can train their fighters."  
  
"Are you on another planet?"  
  
"I can't say." Goku said as he held her hands. "I'm not allowed to give any more information. I promised Porunga and Shenlong. What do you want to do now?"  
  
"This." Chi Chi said as she hugged him. "I want to do more but I feel funny doing it in this body. You better grow up fast, Goku."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "I will. Hopefully, I'll be a teenager, next time we see each other. Meanwhile, wanna fly on my Nimbus?"  
  
Chi Chi remembered Goku's old pet cloud. "Can you still call it?"  
  
"Of course." He said as they got out of the house. "FLYING NIMBUS!!!" Out of the sky, the yellow cloud swooped down and landed next to them. "See? Hi, Nimbus!"  
  
"Wait a second, how is it here? Is it from your mind?" Chi Chi asked as she carefully got on. It was harder than before since she was much shorter. Goku hopped on first and helped his wife up.   
  
"No. This is really Nimbus."  
  
"But how? Can clouds dream?" Chi Chi asked. She knew that the magic clouds could tell if a person is pure of heart and they do act on their own but do they have minds of their own?  
  
"It's hard to explain." Goku said as he sat cross-legged on the cloud. Chi Chi sat behind him. "I don't understand it myself. But hey, it works. Let's go!" He ordered the cloud as they soared up into the heavens.   
  
They flew over the vast earth for who knows how long. The cloud took them over Satan City where many people stopped and stared. They flew over the Capsule Corporation and looked in an open window.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi looked in to see Bulma and Vegita lying in their bed together not at all asleep. "Oops." Goku muttered as he steered the cloud away from the window at record speed.  
  
Chi Chi's face was beet red. "Is this a dream too?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Not really. We're now traveling in real time in the real world. This is going on while you're sleeping."  
  
"I can't believe this! Can they see us?"  
  
"Nope, only the cloud. Thank Dende. Vegita would've killed me if he caught us."   
  
Chi Chi nodded as the cloud flew on. It zoomed by the Kame house where they saw Krillian and 18 lying on the beach. They looked up and pointed to the cloud. They even went passed Karin's tower to see Kurin sleeping.   
  
"Wow." Chi Chi said as she went closer to Goku, "This is the most amazing dream I've ever had."  
  
"Wanna see something really cool?" Goku asked with happiness sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Chi Chi asked as the cloud steered over to a mountain range.   
  
"You'll see."   
  
The cloud zoomed over the treetops until it landed on a mountain. There was snow everywhere and yet, she didn't feel cold. "I don't get it. Why do I feel so warm?"  
  
"We're not in our bodies." Goku replied, "You are still in your bed asleep."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi said as they got off of the Nimbus.   
  
Goku pointed to a small cave. "It's in there." He said as he took her hand and led her down the cave. It started to light up on it's own as Chi Chi marveled at it. Crystals and ice were all over the walls in a jagged way. The light shined through and made many tiny rainbows all over the caverns.   
  
"It's beautiful." Chi Chi said as she looked at the colorful cavern.  
  
"I founded it while I was training Uub." Goku said as he looked around, "I wanted to show you this but I never had the chance. I kept on forgetting about it until now. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's wonderful." Chi Chi said softly as she looked around.   
  
"I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry for not being a good husband. I should've been there for you more and try to be more of the man you wanted me to be."  
  
Chi Chi reached out and gently kissed Goku on the lips. "You're not that bad. I should have been a better wife. I didn't understand what you went through. You're a fighter and you just wouldn't be Goku if you couldn't fight."  
  
"You were a great wife for putting up with me." Goku said as he held her in his arms. The two sat there for a long time just enjoying the sight. Then, Goku's form flickered for a second. "Uh oh." He said as Chi Chi got up, "Our time is almost up."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We gotta get you home soon." Goku said as they ran out of the cave. The sun is slowly rising in the East to signal the start of another day. "FLYING NIMBUS!!!"  
  
They raced on the cloud and a second later they arrived back at Chi Chi's room. "We made it." Chi Chi said as she got off and went to her sleeping body. She could see the various wrinkles all over her face. Her hair had streaks of grey that she was sure she didn't see before. **I look so old.** She thought mournfully.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just forgot how old I am." Chi Chi said as she stared at herself.  
  
"Does it matter? You're still pretty."  
  
"I wish I know if this is or isn't just a dream."  
  
"It's real." Goku said as he looked at his Nimbus who was still hovering just outside of the window. "I got it." He went to the cloud and said, "Cloud, I know that we had a great friendship together and I appreciate it. But I want you to follow Chi Chi's orders from now on."  
  
The cloud turned over to Chi Chi and floated close to her.  
  
"Huh?" Chi Chi asked as she put her hand on the cloud, "You mean... you're giving me your Flying Nimbus?"  
  
"That's right." Goku said, "I know you prefer to drive a car but this is much faster and if you're not sure if this is a real dream or not you can just call it."  
  
His form began to flicker back and forth. "Don't leave me, Goku!" Chi Chi pleaded as she felt herself waking up.  
  
"I'll never really leave you. I'll be back in another dream. I promise! I love you!" Goku said as he faded away.  
  
"I love you too." Chi Chi sobbed as she woke up. She opened her eyes and felt alive. She went up to the mirror to see that she was still an adult, yet her hair was darker, and that her face had a few less wrinkles. Her cheeks had more color. Was the dream responsible for that?  
  
She went up to the window. The dream felt so real and everything was so fresh in her mind. She stared up into the morning sky and yelled out, "FLYING NIMBUS!!!"  
  
A few seconds later the cloud appeared. Chi Chi smiled as she knelt down silently thanking Goku for giving her the best sleep in her life.  
  
Fin?  
  
  
  



End file.
